Izumi
Izumi (和泉, Izumi) is a student from the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities, and a member of the Conjurer's Tower. Appearance Izumi is a young teenage girl, of light build and fair skin, with brown hair which is usually tied into small twintails, alongside amber eyes. She has been known to be rather emotionless a lot of the time, and as such is often seen with a blank expression on her face. As a student and member of the Conjurers' Tower, Izumi most of the time wears a long-sleeved dark gray sweater with a black skirt, alongside long black robes with a red hoodie and necktie. She also wears dark brown dress shoes with red socks, and is always seen wearing a peaked cap, which is half red on top and on the inside, with the peak itself being dark gray. There is also a gold star stitched into the middle front of the cap. During Conjurer Kritch matches or training, Izumi wears the Kritch uniform, which is made of a short-sleeved red shirt, black shorts and soccer shoes, along with socks with red and black horizontal stripes. Personality Izumi is quite nihilistic, believing that there's no point to life or even living. Because of this, she has barely any morals and says exactly what she thinks of people, without bothering to even at least be polite. Due to her lack of bother for anything, she is seen as a delinquent, often reacting to people who annoy her with violence and skipping classes constantly, much to the disapproval of Kanda. Thanks to her behaviour, she is practically a loner, save for her roommates, who she is obviously forced to see, and Mamoru. Izumi doesn't seem to have a problem with this however, as she says she lives for nothing but her own pleasure, and as such she must be fine with being alone. Further evidence is that some people have tried to befriend her in the past, however she just pushes them away. Background Izumi was an orphan in Sahiro Republic, her parents having abandoned her. She grew up by herself, even being bullied by the other orphans she was with. Often questioning why such things were happening to her and not someone else, Izumi eventually came to the conclusion that there simply was no reason, and further more which made her think maybe there were no reasons for anything in the world, starting her descent into Nihilism. She eventually left the orphanage she grew up in, leaving to go to the Athelney School of Nen and Abilities, wanting something to do but finding the Hunter Association to be too much pressure and responsibility. Plot Izumi makes her first appearance in the Athelney AU when she is forced outside due to the arrival of some new students (Fuyuki, Pitou, Fusako, Haruka, etc). Equipment Izumi carries no known equipment around with her. Abilities & Powers As a student at Athelney, Izumi can likely already use Nen, however to what degree is unknown, as she has never been shown using it, nor has she been shown to have any Nen abilities yet. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia *Izumi's hat is believed to have been her fathers, which was left behind along with her when they abandoned her *She does not get on well with Kanda, who is a strict Nen Monitor and the leader of the Conjurer's Kritch team, which Izumi is begrudgingly a part of *Izumi believes that Athelney has turned out to be more work than she initially thought it would be, and as such does not enjoy her time there much